College Life
by Graceybrook
Summary: Swan Queen Prompt – Regina and Emma are college roommates, at first they don't get on. Swan Queen Endgame. Please excuse bad summary I promise the actual story will be better :)
1. Chapter 1

**Swan Queen Prompt – Regina and Emma are college roommates, at first they don't get on. Swan Queen Endgame**

**Original prompt from my nutter friend agent-coul-daughter on tumblr – Yo dude I be hearin that you looking for some prompts am I right bro? So here's the thing yeah. Emma and Regina are crashin together right and at first they totally got so much beef you could fill a cattle farm, you get me fam? but then they like start to realise that THEY ACTUALLY LOVE EACHOTHER OMG SO CUTTEEEE SQEEEEEEEE! *ahem* so yeah you think you can do that bru check it bazinga I'm so hardcore right**

**Ok I feel like I've started this really badly and the characters are slightly off but I'm hoping that my logic and bad writing will become clearer in later chapters :) please read and review and let me know if there's anything I can do to make this better :) Also please excuse the crap title, I just wanted to get this story up and running :)**

Regina's stomach turned as she watched her parents drive away. She was finally free from her mother's controlling grasp. Until the holidays of course but that was ages away. For now she was Regina Mills, studying pre-law at Columbia University and she was going to enjoy her freedom. She unlocked the door to her dorm room and collapsed onto the small section of bed that wasn't taken up by boxes and suitcases and looked around. It was a fairly large room, she hadn't been expecting it to be as big as it was. She supposed as soon as her roommate arrived it'd shrink but for now it was just her.

She sighed and stood up. She might as well make a start on unpacking. It'd only get worse the longer she put it off and she didn't want to infringe on her roommate unpacking all of her things. She decided to start with her clothes. Regina moved to open the door to her closet and was yet again surprised at the size of it. When her boyfriend had gone off to college he'd said that his closet was minute and he'd had barely any space. Regina choked back a tear. She didn't want to think of Daniel now. She could never forget him but she'd be in an awkward position if her roommate suddenly walked in to see her crying her eyes out. What a great first impression that would make.

After carefully folding and hanging her clothes (her mum had been right to buy her some hangers, the closet only came with 3) she shoved her suitcase under her bed and moved over to the desk that sat between the closet and the window. Peering out the window she couldn't help but sigh. She had really lucked out with this dorm. She may have had to lug her boxes and suitcase up 3 flights of stairs to get to her floor but it was worth it for this view. Her room looked out over the top of the trees that lined the campus with a view of the city in the distance. It was like a scene from a postcard.

Unpacking her laptop from her satchel she put on her playlist of cheesy pop music (everyone has one) and starting making her room feel more like her. There was a bookcase on the wall above her desk that she soon filled with books for her course and a couple relaxing books she may have been optimistic in packing. Regina also placed her photo album on the top shelf, she had been very careful in picking out this album, disguising it as another boring law book so no one would go snooping through it willingly. She had wanted to bring her memories with her but wasn't ready to have people questioning them.

Next she moved onto the walls, she hadn't been allowed to have anything covering her walls at home so she didn't have anything from home to put up. She had however bought two motivational posters and one poster of her favourite Disney film, because everyone needs a bit of Disney in their life. After putting these up on the walls closest to her bed, multiple times (who knew that blutac was so tricky to use) she sat down on her bed once again.

Sighing Regina looked at the mess of empty boxes and bags that lay across her floor. A couple of her empty boxes had even made their way over to her roommates bed. Her eyes were starting to droop after such a long day of travelling, 5 hours solid (mother had refused to stop), all she wanted to do was sleep. So she pushed off the remaining bags from her bed, pulled her feet up to her chest and laid down for a nap.

The next thing Regina knew was a box, albeit an empty box, hitting her square in the chest. Sitting up sharply she watched as an angry woman threw Regina's boxes on the floor, replacing them with her own and a couple of bags. "Can you not leave your things on MY bed! I haven't even moved in and you're already taking over the room!"

Regina was still tired so she didn't have the energy to do construct a reasoned argument so she merely grabbed her keys where she'd left them on her desk and stormed out of the room in search of coffee.

Regina decided to give her roommate time to cool off and wandered around campus taking in any relevant information. Like where the nearest shop was, how much the laundry cost and most importantly, where she could get a good strong coffee. After about an hour, Regina threw her empty coffee cup in the trash and headed back up to her room.

Unlocking her door she walked in and almost immediately her foot collided with an empty box and she went flying, thankfully landing on her bed after some comical waving of hands. "What the hell?" she finally spoke when she had stood up. "Why would you leave that lying around?" with a snarky look on her face the other girl replied. "I don't know, why would you leave boxes on someone else's bed?" She returned to placing her clothes in the wardrobe leaving Regina speechless.

"At least I didn't _know_ when you would be arriving! I was planning to move them but I fell asleep! I was up at 4 this morning so my mother wouldn't get stuck in the traffic and it was a 5 hour drive here!" each word was said with a venomous coating as she ranted at the woman she'd be having to live with for the rest of the year. "_You_ clearly left those lying around to trip me up. I don't know what your game is Miss-" "Swan, Emma Swan and-" "But Miss Swan you can be sure of the fact that I have had a completely crap year and I do not need a roommate who will constantly be picking fights and getting on my nerve." And with that Regina once again stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Emma in her wake.

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Sorry for delayed update! I've been busy ignoring my uni work and some shit has happened and I've also been ill! Yaaay fuuuun! I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Please bear in mind that I am British and have no idea how American colleges/halls work etc, but my excuse is it's an AU ;)**

**But 22 Follows! Hoping that means you like it? Do let me know with some reviews! ;)**

As Regina stormed out of the room she bumped into someone. _Watch it_ she said, even though it had been she who wasn't looking where she was going. "Oh god I'm sorry. I just wanted to ask if you needed a hand moving in?" Regina looked up to see a black haired woman with a pixie cut hairstyle in a grey cardigan and black jeans. Regina muttered that she was fine and walked to the stairwell at the end of the hall in search of a quiet place to just sit and breathe for a moment.

Regina left the black haired woman bewildered outside her room. The woman shook off the encounter, passing it off as moving in stress or something similar and knocked on the door. Emma opened the door standing in the doorway in the white vest and dark blue jeans she had dubbed as suitable moving in clothes. "Hi I saw you moving in and wondered if you wanted help unpacking? I've been here alone for a week, just waiting for more people on this floor." Emma held out her hand, introduced herself and motioned for the woman, who she had learned was called Mary Margaret, to enter.

"I saw your roommate leave. She looked a bit upset. What happened?" Mary Margaret started rifling through the remaining boxes that lay unpacked on the side of the room that was clearly Emma's. "We just got in each other's way. Oh that can go on the shelf." Emma said as Mary Margaret held up her textbooks. "I think it'll just blow over as long as she doesn't keep getting in my way. She just left her stuff over my bed and then went to sleep." She slumped down on her bed and sighed. "I may have over reacted but she could've moved her mess out of my side of the room. It just wasn't what I needed after travelling all day to get here. I was hoping to make some friends after spending 7 hours in my car alone."

Mary Margaret stopped placing the books on the shelf and gingerly took a seat next to Emma. "Did your parents not come with you?" "That would've been an interesting journey considering I never met them." A look of understanding dawned on Mary Margaret's face as she apologised for prying, _I didn't think_, she said. "It's ok, you didn't know. I gave up being bitter about it a long time ago. I figured if I didn't like the system maybe I could try and change it."

"Well that explains the books." Mary Margaret said, pointing to the mix of childcare, social work and psychology books she had put on Emma's shelf. "Social work with a minor in child psychology. That's me. What about you?" "I'm going to mould the bright young minds of the future." Giggling at Emma's confused expression, Mary Margaret added that she was studying to be a teacher.

Mary Margaret reached down into one of the last boxes that lay on the floor, pulling out a small white blanket with purple ribbon and the name 'Emma' embroidered onto the corner in a matching thread. "Where did you get this?" Emma sighed and pulled it out of Mary Margaret's hands and up to her chest. "I was found with it. My parents didn't bother to drop me at a hospital but they did name me."

There was a wobble in Emma's voice that Mary Margaret picked up on. Pushing herself up off the bed she pulled Emma up with her and decided that they should introduce themselves to the rest of the students on the floor.

Grabbing her keys from her desk where she had dropped them after throwing the box at Regina, Emma followed Mary Margaret out the door. Moving to the room that was the other side of hers (they were at the end of the corridor in 4D) they knocked on the door of 4E. The door opened to reveal a leggy brunette wearing the shortest shorts Emma had ever seen in the most shocking shade of scarlet to add to the wow factor.

"Hey, we were getting bored of unpacking and thought we'd come say hi." Mary Margaret says as she subtly prods Emma to stop her looking at the legs of the brunette. "Oh yeah sure, we were wondering if anyone else was on the floor yet as it was really quiet, that is until a few minutes ago when someone slammed a door" The brunette said giggling as she turned to reveal another brunette stood behind her.

"That would be my roommate. Yeah long story." She says as she notices the confused expressions on the brunette's faces. "Anyway my name is Emma. I'm in 4D and this is Mary Margaret in 4C." The brunette's introduce themselves as Ruby (that explains the red hair, Emma thinks) and Belle (this one has an accent but Emma can't place it).

"Don't stand out in the corridor all day, come in. Come in." Belle says ushering them into their room. They plop themselves down on the bed they assume to be Ruby's (the amount of red in the room is quite astonishing) and watch Belle as she places book after book on the shelves above her desk. "Belle are you really going to have time to read all those books?" Mary Margaret asks with a disbelieving look as she counts the books sitting on the shelf. "I may be slightly optimistic but I'm doing English Lit, reading isn't a chore to me."

"Figured I'd get a bookworm as my roomie" says Ruby with a giggle. "Was never really a fan of reading" she adds. Ruby explained that she was doing Fashion (again explaining the shocking amount of scarlet that covered her half of the room) and pulled out a huge sketchbook from one of the drawers that are underneath every bed and showed Emma and Mary Margaret some designs for her label that she's planning to set up after graduation.

After a good 10 minutes of basic information swapping (home town, family, that sort of stuff) Emma and Mary Margaret moved on to see who was in 4F. The door opened to reveal a man dressed in an awful lot of black for the end of summer (did he not know that black absorbs heat?) a black v neck shirt, a black waistcoat and black skinny jeans that left little to the imagination.

"Hello there lass. How can I help you?" the man spoke with a British accent that would make any woman weak at the knees. "Ah, um, my name is Mary Margaret. I'm in 4C and this is Emma in 4D." Mary Margaret said once she had taken her eyes off the man who had appeared at the shoulder of the one in the door.

The man at the door looked at Mary Margaret, then to where her eyes had been behind him, smirked and introduced himself. "Name's Killian Jones. This here" he said indicating to the man behind him "is David Nolan". "Ok Killian are you really going to introduce yourself like that to everyone?" David said with an essence of exasperation to his voice. Killian thought for a moment before saying _Aye_ with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"So um, what are you guys studying?" Emma said as she watched the two men interact rather childishly. "I'm doing Animal welfare and behaviour, Killian is doing History. What about you two ladies?" "Well Mary Margaret is going to be a teacher so she's basically studying everything" Emma said with a giggle "while I" she continued "am studying social work with a minor in child psychology". Emma noticed Killian stifle a small smile and shot him a questioning look. _Something funny _she asked him. To which he replied with a sexist comment about Emma being too pretty to be stuck behind a desk.

To be quite honest she blocked out most of the comment.

Once Killian was done speaking Emma turned her attention to Mary Margaret who appeared to be flirting with David. Emma was quite amused. She'd have to remember to ask Mary Margaret for tips because when they left 4F Mary Margaret had given David her number with the promise of a phone call later.

"Wow you move fast." Emma acknowledged, playfully shoving Mary Margaret who was blushing an impressive shade of crimson that Ruby would no doubt have in her closet. "Do you think I was too forward? Should I have played it cool? Should I go back and get his number?" "Whoa! Chill out. I think you were fine. He was definitely into you. Don't worry about it. I bet he'll call you before the weekend is out." Mary Margaret blushed again at this as they moved onto 4A to introduce themselves.

In 4A they found Robin Hood and Will Scarlett. Both with British accents just like Killian. As soon as Robin said he was studying English lit Emma dragged him over to introduce him to Belle and left the book worms chatting while Mary Margaret and herself moved over to 4B to see who was behind that door.

Neal Cassidy and August W Booth (yes he introduced himself like that, is everyone so pretentious here?) it turns out were behind that door. Neal studying Criminology and August doing Creative Writing. Turns out both August and Neal had grown up in and out of the foster care system and had turned to their respective courses as a way of dealing with it. August said that stories had always been a way of escaping the reality that he felt alone while Neal said that he had some brushes with the law and, rather than spend time behind bars, he chose to help put others behind them instead.

By the time they left the boys in 4B and were making their way back to their respective rooms, Mary Margaret's roommate had arrived. Bags and boxes strewn across the floor and a tall blonde standing amidst the mess wondering where to start. "Hi, I'm Mary Margaret. I'm your roommate and this is Emma, she's across the landing." Mary Margaret introduced herself causing the blonde to turn sharply at the sound of her voice, trip over some of her boxes and fall (rather graciously) onto the bed.

Mary Margaret and Emma rushed to help her up, took one look at each other and burst out into a fit of giggles. "Are you okay?" Emma asked between giggles as she caught her breath. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you. My name is Elsa." The blonde said as she dusted herself off. "I'm guessing I should unpack all this so nothing like that happens again huh?" she said with a small smile on her face. "That is probably a good idea. Don't worry we'll help." Emma offered and with an agreeing nod from Mary Margaret the three of the moved to sort through the bags and boxes and make the room less of a safety hazard.

**Ok sorry for the short chapter, but like I said at the beginning shit has happened and I've been distracted. I'll try to get another chapter up before the new year but I have other stories I'm working on and uni work to do. Also if anyone has any suggestions for what Will and Elsa could study please do let me know as I'm struggling to think of anything :') **

**As always please review/follow/favourite :D**


End file.
